marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Aquaria Neptunia (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Namora | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Avenging daughter,Namor means "Avenging son" in Atlantean, this being the feminine translation of "Namora". The Sea-Woman, The Sea Queen, Sub-Mariner | EditorialNames = The Sea Beauty | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , ; formerly ; ; Long-time ally of Namor; ; At one time or another was partnered with FBI Agent Jimmy Woo, Sun Girl, Venus, Golden Girl, Hulk | Relatives = Elanna (paternal ancestor); Tanas (paternal ancestor); Zartra (paternal ancestor); Orrek (paternal ancestor); Stegor (paternal ancestor); Kamuu (paternal ancestor); Harran (paternal ancestor); Kalen (paternal ancestor); Ossem (paternal ancestor); Balaal (paternal ancestor); Thallo (paternal ancestor); Immanu (paternal great-grandfather, deceased); Thakorr (paternal grandfather, deceased); Korra (paternal grandmother); Zarina (maternal great-aunt); Daka (paternal uncle); Fen (paternal aunt, deceased); Unnamed father (deceased); Unnamed mother; Talan (husband, deceased); Namor (cousin); Namorita ("daughter" cloned, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Atlantis, Lemuria; formerly Temple of Atlas, located within a huge concealed cavern beneath San Francisco, California | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 189 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Feathered wings on her ankles. Pointed Ears. Gills behind her ears. | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = Graduate of Atlantean education system | Origin = Mutant human/Atlantean hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Maritanis | Creators = Jimmy Thompson; | First = Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 82 | HistoryText = Early Life The daughter of an Atlantean man and a surface woman, Aquaria Neptunia was nicknamed "Namora" in honor of her cousin Namor. Born in Maritanis, she later emigrated to Lemuria after Maritanis was destroyed by nuclear weapons. During her early adolescence, Namora moved to Atlantis with her father. When she was initially introduced to Namor, the youthful prince of Atlantis did not have any interest in hanging out with a girl. Forced by his mother Princess Fen, Namor took Namora out with him to play with his cousin Byrrah and his friend Meranno. When exploring a sunken submarine, Namor found himself caught in a torpedo tube, and learned a lesson in humility when Namora proved to be the only one with the strength to free him. Thereafter, Namora earned Namor's respect and the two spent much of their early adolescence together. Sometime later, Namora joined Namor and Byrrah on a trip to the surface where they explored the abandoned Antarctic town of "Little America". While exploring one of the cabins, Namora accidentally knocked over a can of kerosene causing a massive fire that threatened to burn her alive. Luckily, Namor rescued her using his unrealized strength. However, soon afterword, Namora, and her father left Atlantis again. 1940s In 1946, Namora's skin, formerly the typical Atlantean blue, faded to a Caucasian tone, and her father revealed her half-human heritage. In 1947 she and her father were invited back to Atlantis where he held court by her grandfather Lord Thakorr. On the day of Thakorr's birthday, a celebration was being held and he called Namor back after a period of exile from his people. Before Namor arrived, a group of mobsters led by Stomp Richards invaded Atlantis, killing many, including Namora's father and injuring Lord Thakorr. When Namor arrived, Namora informed him of what happened and convinced her cousin to allow her to accompany him in getting revenge against Richards and his gang. After the pair put a stop to them, Namora decided to remain on the surface world and learn more about her human heritage, so she moved in with Namor's longtime companion Betty Dean. One of her earliest surface adventures was when she accompanied Namor to Taboo Island and the pair stopped the Brain from robbing a shipment of Ambergris. Later, she desired to win a silver cup in a surface world competition. This desire led them into a confrontation with a crook calling himself Spectacles whom they stopped from stealing silver cups to melt down into counterfeit silver dollars to sell to a local gallery. The pair got acquainted with an elderly lighthouse keeper named "Father Time" who was an avid stamp collector. One day when going to visit him, they found Father Time murdered and his stamps stolen. Namora assisted Namor in tracking down "Pirate" Fletcher, Father Time's killer, and bring him to justice before he could sell the stamps. When Namor stumbled upon the grisly water pressure tests of Dr. D. Mencha, carried out on destitute women, Namor had Namora pose as one in order to trap Mencha in the act. Namora easily survived the heavy water pressures she was subjected to and the pair eventually captured Mencha and his men, bringing them to justice. Namora then accompanied Namor and Betty Dean to Florida to search for a number of missing women. They soon became prisoners of the horrible burned Sari Tartar a former actress-turned-director who was torturing her actors on camera for her own sick pleasure. Freeing themselves, the trio captured Tartar and her accomplices and turned them over to the authorities. In early 1948, Namora joined Namor is traveling to China to assist their friend Sun Yat, by protecting his silk shipments from the American pirate known as the White Flower. Returning to the United States, Namora and Namor protected a boat race around Viking Island from an attack by the Viking, as well as foiled the Tinfish's bid to rebuild the Nazi Party by murdering his brother and inheriting the family fortune. Next, Namora, the Sub-Mariner and Betty Dean protected a shipment of diamonds from the pirate known as Blackbeard, Similarly Namora, Namor and Betty Dean were hired by the government to protect a shipment of gold bullion headed for Central America, stopping a group of hijackers. Later while investigating a series of mysterious fires in the Pacific, Namora and the Sub-Mariner rescued pilots Eric Hodgets and Magda Malone from the pyromaniac named Firebrand. Back in the United States, the pair also helped free Larry Keen from the control of the hypnotist known as Dr. Macabre. Namora likely had an influence on Namor's behavior over these times as the pair often came to the aid of those less fortunate. They rescued a girl named Josie who was in the clutches of petty crook Bowery Bennie, and later assisted young Ronnie Dowell in rescuing his father, an ex-con, from the Case Importing Company, an organization that was forcing reformed criminals to carry out their shady business dealings, and later helped Jackie Starr clear her young brothers name when he was framed for the murder of a police officer. Namor and Namora next were on the trail of jewel thief Torpedo Turner, chasing him to the colonial themed town of Williamsport, where they uncovered a plot by the thieves to convert the jewelry as long-lost treasure believed to have been hidden in the town. Returning to the New York City, they shut down blackmailing gossip columnist the Tattler, then later prevented the Trubadore of Terror from murdering all those he accused of stealing the song he wrote. The pair next witness the murder of old sea-salt Billy Glow and assist his daughter in trying to find a lost treasure, clashing with the pirate known as Black Patch. Namora than began having various solo adventures without the aid of her cousin the Sub-Mariner. The first recorded solo adventure found Namora traveling to Mexico where she assisted archaeologist Dr. Webber in convincing the local Mayans that they were being robbed blind by Big Jim Derry. Reuniting with Namor she assisted him in stopping an invasion of the surface world by the undersea people of Mu, clashing with their warlord Karlak. Going solo again, Namora went to Shanghai, China where she nabbed Paul West and a gang of diamond thieves. Returning to the United States, Namora and her cousin were invited to be guests of a wedding party being thrown by the wealthy Nick Gaynor for his friends Kathy and Barry. They uncovered a plot by Nick -- jealous of the couple's relationship -- to murder Kathy and Barry. The pair next came to the aid of mailman Frank Carver, protecting his mail boat from a robbery by a band of wharfside thieves, then helped Joe Mallone prevent his daughter from marrying con-man Spade Brown. Shortly thereafter, Namora aided Namor in rescuing inventor Nick Iona from oil thieves that were exploiting his new oil boring device. Going solo again, Namora traveled to Turkey where she investigated acts of terrorism that were murdering members of the government in an attempt to overthrow the current Turkish government. She exposed the leader to be none other than the Prime Minister of Turkey himself, the Prime Minister killed himself rather than face justice. She next traveled to Egypt to stop Tut-Ak-Mun from using the ring of his ancestor Tut-Ak-Aken to raise an army of the undead to retake the country. Using seduction, she managed to trick him into an alliance and gained his trust long enough to steal his ring and destroy his army of undead mummies, Tut-Ak-Mun committed suicide as well. Returning to the United States, Namora and Betty Dean convinced Namor to dress in a tuxedo for a publishers testimonial dinner Namora and her cousin were then asked by Betty Dean to investigate thefts at the mansion of Hiram King, uncovering that his step-daughter was making the thefts in order to pay her gambling debts to Snake Wilson. Although the pair captured Wilson, they failed to prevent him from killing King's step-daughter. On a brighter note, Namora, Namor and Betty Dean got involved in charity work for New York's Saint John Orphanage. The two women managed to convince Namor to take the children to the Statue of Liberty. Later, in a more bizarre encounter, Namora was sought out by physics professor Elistis Diggenwell who demanded to talk to her cousin. Namora brought the Diggenwell to the Sub-Mariner. However, when Diggenwell tried to explain his theory that the Sub-Mariner could not swim because it defies the laws of science, Namor tossed him into a nearby river. Once again on her own, Namora investigated a series of thefts at sea where the crew aboard ships were immobilized, apparently by a mist, and robbed by thieves in a submarine. Namora exposed the thieves as using an ultra-sonic blimp to cause the immobilization and turned the crooks over to the Coast Guard. She and Namor later helped stop an invasion of the United States by the so-call Lost Vikings, with the Vikings choosing death over capture. Namora next helped clear the name of lighthouse keeper Ezra Hanson, who was accused of being the Hood, revealing the true criminal to be expert swimming Jim Torrence . Next, Namora assisted Namor in capturing criminal Pepo La Rue for murdering Colonel Carter in Louisiana. Later, Namora became listless and desired to experience life on the surface. Namor agreed to take her out for dinner and the pair were mistaken for a wealthy couple and tricked into boarding an illegal gambling ship where they were captured and held for ransom. Breaking out of their cell, Namora and Namor captured the crooks and rescued the other prisoners. Afterword, Namora, and the Sub-Mariner assisted Betty Dean in creating a mermaid hoax so that marine biologist John Harris would finally notice her and take her out on a date. 1949 saw Namor and Namora's partnership slowly drifting apart. The pair tracked down the criminal known as Squire Bones to the Mare Nostrum where they were captured and left to die in the desert. The pair saved themselves by uncovering an ancient aqueduct and using it to track down and capture Bones. When Betty Dean went missing while on an expedition along the Orinoco River in Venezuela, Namora joined Namor in searching for her. The pair rescued the expedition from the cannibalistic Carib tribe. The Earth was next threatened by the criminal known as Iron Brain who built a device that threatened to hurtle the Earth into the Sun. Namora joined the Sub-Mariner in tracking down Iron Brain's hidden lair. While Namora battled the Iron Brain's biologically engineered creature called the Aquasaurus Rex, Namor smashed the villain and destroyed his weapon. Namora later helped Namor liberate slaves forced to mine for oysters by the Porker Gang. After, Namora accompanied Betty Dean on a cruise for vacation. They stumbled upon a plot by Mike Roden to rob the ship of its valuables and are captured. However, the pair are soon rescued by the Sub-Mariner. Namora then assisted Namor in rounding up Roden and his gang. As the year came to a close, Namor decided to return to Atlantis to focus on his people once more. Namora decided to part company with him and went to live up north instead. 1950s By 1954, Namora returned to the surface world assisting the American government in rooting out communist spies. To this end she investigated communist ties at an offshore aquacade, taking up a job to work on it. Incidentally, she was reunited with her cousin who also took up a job at the aquacade. The pair uncovered a communist plot to recover gold from an old 16th-century pirate ship. They foiled the plot with the aid of the ghost of Cap'n Derelict and his army of ghost pirates. Later, Namor and Namora were then called to Florida to help locate two missing divers who were attempting to beat the diving record. Expecting to find dead bodies on the ocean's floor, Namor and Namora were shocked to find normal humans able to survive underwater without oxygen. However when the pair attempted to force the two men to surface they suddenly died, leaving both to wonder if they really experienced what they witnessed. Next, the Sub-Mariner and Namora went looking for pearls to make into a necklace as a surprise for Betty. Jealous of Namora, Betty tried to follow necessitating the two Atlanteans to rescue her from a pod of octopi. Investigating a series of strange Killer Whale attacks on ships, Namor and Namora investigate and discover that the pod leader is really a massive communist sub disguised as a Killer Whale and destroy it ending the rampaging whales. Around this time Byrrah began attempting to usurp Namor's authority in Atlantis, convincing Emperor Thakorr to resume hostilities against the surface world. Byrrah convinced Namora to join his army and during the opening attack on South America, Namora was captured. Not wishing a war between his people and the surface world, believing it was one his people couldn't win, Namor surrendered and convinced the authorities to let him thwart the invasion. Namora was freed shortly thereafter and Namor was briefly exiled from Atlantis. When the world's surface water was stolen by the Lunarians of the so-called Second Moon, the world's governments blamed Namor. When Betty Dean informed Namor of this, he was furious and willing to let the surface world suffer from dehydration. Exposing water to be pulled to the Second Moon, Namor convinced the Lunarians to keep the world's water supply. Meanwhile, Atlantis also had its water removed and Namora was sent to the surface to find Namor to save his home. Learning that Namor had left Earth, Namora returned to Atlantis and informed Princess Fen, who telepathically contacted Namor who realized the errors of his plan and had the water returned to Earth, saving Atlantis. When communist powers allied with the alien race known as the Unseen, they launched an attack on the midwest causing massive fires. Namor and Namora led an Atlantean force to combat the flames. The communist agent sent to oversee the attack then convinced the authorities that Namor was responsible and he was arrested. However, Namora broke him free and they thwarted the rest of the invasion and revealed the real attackers to the authorities. In early 1955, Namora was sent to the surface to recover the Sub-Mariner and bring him back to Atlantis where Emperor Thakorr had perfected a device to restore Namor's waning powers. Later when a human Uranium expedition brought ice blasting close to Atlantis, Namora joined the Atlantean army in defending their nation. However, Namor eventually called off the attack when he learned the explorers intent. Later when the explorers warned the Atlanteans of a coming undersea earthquake, Namora helped evacuate Atlantis. Namora next assisted Namor in exposing Byrrah's alliance with communist efforts trying to stage a coup in Central America by helping them smuggle weapons in specially treated blocks of ice. Namor dismantled the coup and to punish Byrrah, frozen him in a block of ice, but Namora's compassionate plea convinced Namor to set Byrrah free. Namora next assisted Namor in stopping a Communist invasion of the Lesser Antilles islands. When the Atlanteans withdrew from the surface world following racial tensions, Namora joined her people. By this time she had married another Atlantean named Talan. Namora continued to adventure with her cousin the Sub-Mariner, however, one day she confided in him her fears that she might die and that she had a hidden diary chronicling her life, telling Namor to locate it and read it to the people of Atlantis following her demise. Shortly thereafter, the people of Atlantis were displaced by an attack by Destiny which ended in Atlantis being decimated and Namor going missing. Namora spent time trying to locate her missing cousin. She resurfaced in 1958 when she joined Ulysses Bloodstone's Monster Hunters. One of her missions with the Monster Hunters brought them to Long Island to investigate the possibility of a monster becoming active at a government research facility. There they briefly clashed with the Black Fox, Yankee Clipper and Liberty Girl along with Secret Service agent Jacob Scott. However the two groups worked together to stop the Skrull spy Zuhn, and costumed criminals Blackjack and Scythe from stealing a Skrull saucer that was in the custody of the US Government. Namora apparently severed ties with the Monster Hunters not long after this. Later that year she was approached by FBI agent Jimmy Woo, who was seeking out super-humans to join his G-Men unit. Namora initially turned down his offer, but assisted Woo in recovering M-11 the Living Robot from the ocean floor. It appears that Namora and husband Talan must have been estranged in 1959, as she was seen dating the big game hunter Sergei Kravinoff. The pair were approached by Nick Fury while they were enjoying some time together on a private beach on the Emerald Coast in Florida. Fury recruited both of them into his black ops team called the Avengers. Here she was briefly reunited with her former monster hunting teammate, Ulysses Bloodstone, who was also recruited into Fury's black ops team. and they set off for Helsingborg, Sweden, for their first mission. The 1950s Red Skull imposter was reassembling the Nazis into a Fourth Reich and carrying out some sort of secret experiments in a castle headquarters in the Scandinavian city. Namora was instrumental in the success of this mission, capturing the fleeing Red Skull by pulling him out of his submarine as he tried to escape into the depths of the North Atlantic Ocean. Nick Fury then took the Skull's briefcase and told the rest of the team that he would meet up with them later before disappearing for over a month. When he reappeared, Fury invited the Avengers to the Stork Club in New York City to celebrate a job well done. After dinner, the members each went their separate ways with Namora and Kraven heading to their houseboat which was docked at the 96th Street Boat Basin where they proceeded to continue an argument that had begun earlier in the night. Before they could makeup, the pair's boat came under attack from a submarine with a large skull blazon painted on it. Kraven was able to destroy the sub and the pair were able to safely escape. When Nick Fury realized that many of the other Avengers had come under similar attacks, he reunited the team to combat this new threat with the help of the enigmatic Powell McTeague. This new threat turned out to be the organization ICON which was led by Geoffrey Sydenham, who was trying to start a third world war against Russia. As one of the team's more powerful members, Namora again played an important part in the Avengers assault on ICON's forces in the South China Sea, Madripoor, Wakanda and Washington D.C. Once Sydenham and his mad scheme were stopped, each of the team members again went their separate ways, with Namora apparently joining Kraven in Key West to visit his father. 1960s By the spring of 1961, Namora had no luck finding her cousin. This coincided with pressure from Talan and Atlantean society that they have children. Unable to deal with the burden of pregnancy, Namora left her husband and eventually stumbled upon the secret lair of Vyrra, an Atlantean scientist who was exiled decades earlier for his cloning experiments. Vyrra convinced Namora to allow him to create a clone of her which she would then carry to term safely. The clone was implanted within Namora and 9 months later Namorita was born. The pair eventually grew tired by Byrrah's rule of the remnants of Atlantis and relocated to Maritanis where Talan was later killed during atomic tests carried out in the oceans by the surface world. Namora took her daughter Namorita to nearby Lemuria. There Namora fell in love with Merro the ruler of Lemura. This put her at odds over the years of Llyra who sought to win Merro's heart and win the throne of Lemuria herself. The two clashed bitterly for years until one-day Llyra managed to poison Namora, seemingly killing her, thus eliminating Llyra's obstacles to gain the Lemurian throne. Namora was placed in a sealed coffin made of ice where she lay, presumed dead, for decades. Modern Age Namora's body was left in the ruins of Atlantis for many years. During this time Namor had been recovered and restored Atlantis. He discovered the fate of his cousin after being lured to the Antarctic where the ruins of old Atlantis were located. There he found the body of Namora still sealed in the coffin of ice. Thinking Namora to be dead, the Sub-Mariner rescued her daughter Namorita from the clutches of Byrrah and Llyra. Resurrection & Agents of Atlas When Jimmy Woo, now a member of the Atlas Foundation began forming his Agents of Atlas team consisting of old G-Men members and associates, M-11 calculated that Namora was still alive, due to her unique Human/Atlantean genetics and had been in a state of suspended animation over the decades. The team then sought out her coffin but were shocked to find the decomposed remains of Namora in the coffin. However, the Uranian known as Marvel Boy uncovered that the "decay" was really a hologram and disabled it showing that Namora was alive and well. While fighting off the crab creatures that guarded Namora's tomb, M-11 released Namora who then saved the lives of her rescuers. Namora then agreed to join the Agents of Atlas. Feeling that he has taken his team away from their lives, Jimmy tries to send the rest of the team home but they all refused and plan to continue helping him investigating. Using a list compiled by Woo before he lost his memories, they began to investigate all possible operations of the Atlas Foundation, with every single site they visit being one. While taking down some pirates, Venus used her Siren Song powers to lure the pirates into the ocean, at which point Namora realized the true nature of Venus. The team was then attacked again by Yellow Claw and his terracotta army, in the fight, Yellow Claw escaped and not even Grayson could detect his presence. During the search, Namora revealed the secret about Venus' true nature, having known of the legend of the Siren. Venus fell into depression and filled all of her companions with despair. This caused Marvel Boy to reveal the fact that Jimmy suspected M-11 of being the traitor in the midst. Feeling betrayed Marvel Boy attacked and seemingly destroyed M-11 due to the fact he had abandoned the Uranians forever just to be used as a puppet. This angered Namora who felt M-11 had cared enough to track her down and free her and destroyed Marvel Boy's spaceship and attacked Marvel Boy himself. Gorilla-Man jumped to Marvel Boy's aid so Namora attacked him as well. While the rest of the team began to fight each other, Woo calmed Venus and was able to help her rediscover her confidence. Venus then proceeded to sing, soothing the rest of the team and they returned to their mission to take down the Atlas group. Woo and his team go back to the San Francisco branch of Atlas and re-enter the hidden room. This time, they survive and confront Yellow Claw and Mr. Lao. It turns out that Yellow Claw was waiting for Woo to come, to claim the mantle of Genghis Khan. With the title of Great Khan, Woo also assumed control over the holdings of The Atlas Foundation. Jimmy then asked Khanata to lie to S.H.I.E.L.D. and tell them that they actually perished in the temple so they can continue in secret. The transition away from being a criminal organization was not easy however as one of the early missions after becoming the Atlas Foundation involved a rogue faction of the organization who did not want to stop their criminal activities. Using a theatre production they would use the audiences life force, combined with totemic vessels to create an army of Monsters. The group teamed up with Spider-Man to stop them, after him and the group were attacked. Initially, unsure which side the group was on Spider-Man fought with Gorilla Man until Siren used her song to calm him down. Teaming up, they stopped the rogue faction when M-11 destroyed their power source at the Rockefeller Center. In order to keep. their existence a secret, Marvel Boy wiped everybody but his teams' memory of the incident including Spider-Man's. World War Hulk During World War Hulk, angry over the death and subsequent vilification of her daughter at the onset of the superhero Civil War over government registration, Namora joins Amadeus Cho, Hercules, and Angel to aid the Hulk. During the crisis, Hercules ends up holding the entire locality of Manhattan on his shoulders. Secret Invasion During the Secret Invasion, Namora killed a Super-Skrull and was captured by other Skrulls. She was later rescued by Gorilla Man and M-11 and returned to the Marvel Boy's Ship with a Skrull as a hostage. After their location is discovered Namora helps defend the ship before M-11 wipes out all the attacking Skrulls. Amazon-Atlantean War In the course of her membership in Cho's group, she shares a genuinely romantic kiss with Hercules. Sometime later, following the Secret Invasion, Hercules and Amadeus Cho vacation near an Atlantean city, and she and Hercules have a romantic fling. This is interrupted by an Amazon attack. Namora aids Hercules in repelling the Amazons and rescuing Cho from their amorous and ultimately fatal attentions. Namora later calls off any further relationship with Hercules due to her heart vying for Namor and Hercules' sordid romantic history of seducing super-heroines and overall impulsiveness. Dark Reign The Atlas Foundation hindered the Skrulls' activities on the West Coast during their Invasion. Afterward, however, the world had changed, and Woo and his team took a surprising step: to use Plan Chu's villainous reputation to present themselves as the Agents of the Atlas Empire. Their first act was to steal all the gold in Fort Knox, which Norman Osborn had earmarked for special weapons programs. After some time, the group became aware of Norman's Cabal to find out that a member of the group was none other than Namora's cousin, Namor. Upon finding this out, the Agents confronted Namor for his involvement in the group. Initially, at odds with each other for their recent decisions, Namora and Namor ended up kissing and began a relationship. Namora contemplated staying with Namor until it was revealed that it was Atlantean elders that plotted for them to start a relationship and mate a long time ago as human/Atlantean hybrids are so powerful. Namor and Namora decided to part ways as they were unsure how much of their feelings for each other were genuine and how much was due to the secret plotting of the elders. Infinity Namora's Atlantean School was chosen as one of the institutions set to do battle in the new Contest of Champions. However, Atlantis was attacked and decimated by the forces of Thanos before the competition could begin. Namora sent a desperate plea for help to Hank Pym, but the kingdom was destroyed before action could be taken. Secret Empire When Namor began ruling Atlantis as a tyrant, Namora led a rebellion against Namor's rule and attempted numerous assassination attempts against him. Namora and her rebels later triggered an explosion to act a distraction to rescue their fellow rebels from imprisonment as well as Namor's fellow Invaders the Human Torch and Toro who Namor imprisoned so Atlantis didn't incur the wrath of Hydra. Namora, her rebels, and the Invaders went to a location where Namora planned to use a machine to put an end to Namor. However, Human Torch and Toro decided to destroy the machine so both sides would stop fighting with one another, but this caused a jellyfish-like monster to escape, forcing the opposing sides to work together to subdue the creature. After the creature was subdued, Namora was captured and brought before Namor. Namora requested to Namor that she be publicly executed as she preferred it over being imprisoned, which Namor agreed to. Namor personally took up the role as Namora's executioner. When he asked her if she had any last words, Namora replied that she loved Atlantis and Namor and had hoped he would see the error of his ways. Before Namor could kill Namora, a trident was unexpectedly thrown at Namor, which pierced his right side. The crowd that came to witness Namora's execution then swarmed Namor demanding that he end his tyranny. Namor was unexpectedly saved by Human Torch and Toro after Torch created a cloud of bubbles with his heat powers. Namora then had the mob stand down and revealed that everything that she had done was set up so Namor could realize that he had shut himself away from his people, causing him to become a dictator, and learn the error of his ways. Namor admitted that he was wrong for imposing authoritarian measures on Atlantis and agreed to end them. | Powers = *'Human/Atlantean Physiology': Namora's powers came from being a hybrid of Atlantean Homo mermanus and mutant Homo superior physiologies. *'Amphibious Physiological Adaptation:' Namora's body was specially developed for underwater conditions, granting her specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology meant she could survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though she would still need occasional contact with water to survive. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Namora was superhumanly strong. While Namora was immersed in water she was capable of lifting at least 75 tons (although prolonged surface activity could reduce her strength significantly). *'Superhuman Speed:' Namora could run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Her speed was greatest, however, while swimming. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Namora's advanced musculature produced considerably fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Atlanteans for that matter. Namora's stamina, much like her strength, steadily declined the longer she was out of contact with water and would diminish to the point where she only had slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Namora's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Namora's reflexes were similarly heightened and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Namora's body were much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. She could withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury though it was still possible to injure her. *'Aquatic Healing:' If injured, Namora's body could heal damaged tissue faster and more extensively than an ordinary human or most Atlanteans. Namora's accelerated healing was at its peak while she was immersed in water and diminished the longer she was out of contact with water or if she was completely dry. *'Extended Longevity:' Atlanteans aged much slower and lived much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. Namora ages extremely slowly, even by Atlantean standards; nearly a half-century old, she appears to be in her twenties. She could live atleast tenfold of an average Atlantean lifespan. *'Amphibious Breathing:' Like all Atlanteans, Namora could breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind her ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Namora could also breathe on land indefinitely as well without the aid of breathing devices (whereas most Atlanteans could only survive being out of the water for a matter of minutes). *'Flight:' Namora also possessed vestigial "wings" on both of her ankles, by which she seemed to fly. As these tiny wings were insufficient to keep her aloft it was theorized that her flight capacity was a mental power akin to telekinesis, and the wings merely assisted in the process of "steering" her flight. *'Mental Detection': Namora could sense when her cousin, Namor, was in danger within an undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by him. *'Acute Hearing': Namora has really sensitive hearing. | Abilities = Namora is trained in Atlantean combat methods and fluent in English, Atlantean, and Lemurian. | Strength = Class 75+; Namora possesses superhuman strength, enabling her to lift at least 75 tons when well hydrated. | Weaknesses = Like all Atlanteans, toxic waste causes her problems. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Namora and Namor are not genetic cousins due to her father being adopted into the Atlantean Royal Family instead of being Princess Fen's biological brother. | Links = }} Category:Atlantean Royal Family Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Gills Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Atlantean/Human Hybrids Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Winged Characters Category:Timely Mutants